Songfics
by H.Battosai
Summary: Recopilación de songfics que narran los acontecimientos desencadenado por la boda de Ranma y Akane [New! Like Spining Plates de Radiohead]
1. Prólogo

  
  


Esta Lista de Oneshots es la pequeña producción de Songfics que tengo de Ranma 1/2. Todos son auto conclusivos, pero con una relación entre ellos, ya que todos están envueltos alrededor del mismo hecho, La Boda de Ranma y Akane. Sin embargo, como aun suelo escribir songfics de Ranma, puede que no este acabada. Y Digo puede, ya que quisás no vuelva a escribir nada sobre esta serie de Oneshots. Pero también puede que un día me levante y decida escribir otro. Aun con esta indecisa expectativa, dejo esta recopilacion para el que lo quiera leer, con la vaga esperanza de que algun día se amplie. 

El Autor: H.Battosai

El fic esta basado en la obra Ranma 1/2 © Rumiko Takahashi   
  



	2. Vasos de Lágrimas

**_VASOS DE LÁGRIMAS_**

_Me calaste hondo, y ahora me duele  
si todo lo que nace, perece del mismo modo  
un momento se va  
y no vuelve a pasar_

Miro la madera que tengo en frente, o más bien debajo de mi barbilla, ya que estoy cabizbajo. El camarero da un fuerte golpe con el vaso a la mesa, como un intento de sorprenderme y despertarme de mi pensamientos, pero es inútil, porque yo ya sé que está ahí. A continuación, vierte el líquido de la botella en el vaso, lentamente, para que el ruido del sake al caer se oiga. Arrastra el vaso y lo pone enfrente mía, y se marcha. Yo agarro y sin pensármelo me lo bebo. Dejo caer mi mano sin fuerzas a la mesa, miro levemente al camarero, y él, leyéndome el pensamiento, vierte más sake en el vaso. Yo, mientras el licor cae dentro del cilindro de cristal, tengo tiempo suficiente para recordar por qué estoy aquí.

_Y decían: "¡Que bonito!" era vernos pasear  
queriéndonos infinito  
pensaban: "siempre será igual"_

Miré a Akane, mientras ella me sonríe. Íbamos agarrados de la mano. Por fin pude decirle mis sentimientos, y ella me confesó que sentía lo mismo por mí. Yo me alegré tanto cuando me lo dijo: "Ryoga... tú también me gustas" Todos los días íbamos al parque y al colegio juntos. Incluso dejé los entrenamientos para estar más con ella. Todo estuvo perfecto esos tres meses.

_¿cómo lo permitimos, qué es lo que hicimos tan mal?  
¿fue este orgullo desgraciado,  
que no supimos tragar?_

Aunque nunca me lo pude creer, Akane sólo quería darle celos a Ranma, y por eso estaba conmigo. Ranma un día, decidió hablar con Akane, y ésta le explicó sus verdaderos sentimientos. Akane me dio gracias por la actuación durante esos tres meses, y se marchó con Ranma. Pero yo nunca creí que fuera una actuación, confundí la realidad con la ficción. Mi corazón no lo aguantó y me marché de Nerima.

_Y engáñame un poco al menos  
di que me quieres aun más  
que durante todo este tiempo  
lo has pasado fatal._

Tres años después vuelvo a Nerima, con la esperanza de que Ranma y Akane se dieran cuenta de que su amor no les llevaría a ningún sitio. Me cité con Akane en el parque, y hablamos mucho sobre estos tres años. Al parecer Ranma y Akane a los seis meses de irme yo, y sus vidas se separaron. Ranma tuvo sus amores y Akane los suyos. Ukyo y Shampoo volvieron a sus pueblos natales, Mousse se enamoró de una japonesa y se casaron. Nabiki está con Kuno y Kasumi con el doctor.

_Que ninguno de esos idiotas  
te supieron hacer reír,  
y que el único que te importa  
es este pobre infeliz._

Al oír todo lo sucedido en estos años y con la esperanza de que volviera a aceptar, le declaré mi amor, subrayando que ésto no era una actuación. Pero Akane le faltó información que darme, y me la dio de la manera más dolorosa: "Ryoga, Ranma y yo nos casamos hace unos meses" Al parecer Ranma y Akane se reconciliaron, y esta vez sin ninguna duda de su amor. Se acabaron casando. Eso es lo único que consigo acordarme, porque el vaso ya está lleno y decisivo me lo bebo.

_Me calaste hondo, y ahora me duele  
si todo lo que nace, perece del mismo modo  
Un momento se va  
y no vuelve a pasar_

Dejo el vaso en la mesa, junto los yenes que hacen falta para pagarlos. Me levanto del taburete y me marcho por la puerta. Me dirijo a ese parque donde siempre iba con Akane, y donde ella me dio ese ultimátum definitivo. Meto mis manos en los bolsillos y busque el escape. En la derecha, el honor, el significado de mi vida, mi característica más destacable, el tanto. En la izquierda, la cobardía, la manera de escapar más fácil, lo que me quitará los problemas que no pude afronté con valor, la pistola.

_Y el día que yo me muera  
y moriré mucho antes que t  
sólo quiero que una pena  
se llore frente a mi ataúd._

Me adentro en el parque, me adentro despacio, no tengo prisa, al fin y al cabo llegaré al mismo sitio, sea antes o después. Busco el sitio perfecto para morir. Y lo diviso. Era un árbol, el más grande del parque. Sus hojas color verde esperanza estaban marchitas. Caían sin cesar. Cuando mi cuerpo sin vida caiga a los pies del árbol, sus hojas sin esperanza me cubrirán.

_Que esta herida en mi alma  
no llegó a cicatrizar  
y estará desesperada  
hasta que te vea llegar_

Me arrodillo delante del árbol, miro al cielo y me despedido finalmente "Adiós, Ranma, mi eterno amigo y enemigo. Adiós Akari, la persona que por más que intentó solucionar mis problemas no pudo. Adiós Ukyo, que con tus criticas siempre me ayudaste a superarme. Adiós Mousse y Shampoo, que siempre causabais problemas, y ayudarnos a que nuestra vida no fuera monótona. Pero sobre todo, adios Akane, que fuiste mi único motivo para seguir viviendo" Clavo el tanto en el riñón derecho creando un corte en mi vientre. Vomitando sangre, y con las fuerzas que me quedan, agarro la pistola, y me la pongo encima del derecho. No me lo pienso más y aprieto el gatillo.

_Me calaste hondo, y ahora me duele  
Si todo lo que nace, perece del mismo modo  
un momento se va  
y no vuelve a pasar  
un momento se va  
y no vuelve a pasar  
un momento se va..._  
  
Canción utilizada.- **Infinito** de Enrique Bunbury

Alguna queja, sugerencia o petición:dragonheart1986hotmail.com  
  


Volver a Songfics... 


	3. Piedras a tu Fuente

**_PIEDRAS A TU FUENTE_**

_Yo aquí llorándote en un río  
Mandándote al olvido  
Que cosa más injusta amor_

Estaba en la orilla de la fuente, tirando piedras al agua, mientras miraba a la gente pasar. Miraba las parejas, todas caminando de la mano. Todavía me acuerdo cuando siempre estaba solo. Vine de China con la esperanza de no seguir solo, pero llegué aquí, y ella estaba persiguiendo a Ranma. Siempre lo mismo. Me quedé en Nerima, para que se diera cuenta de su falso amor, pero nunca rectificó.

_Fuiste matando mis pasiones  
Tachando mis canciones  
Me tenías pisoteado  
Estaba desahuciado_

Todo mi mundo era ella. Aunque me pegara, me gritara o insultara, siempre volvía. Pero llegó el día en que mi alma no podía aguantar más. Ese día me levanté, agarré mis cosas y sin decirle nada a nadie, me marche del Nekohanten. Delante de sus ojos me fui. Pero justo en la puerta me detuve, para decir las palabras que explicarían todo. "Me voy, adiós". No se molestó en detenerme o impedirme irme. Por eso estoy seguro de que no le importé nunca. Ya hace 2 años de eso, pero todavía me acuerdo como si fuera ayer.

_No es justo no beber  
Pero este mundo ya gir  
Y ahora te toco perder_

- ¡¡ Papá !!- Esa voz me hace bajar de las nubes. Era mi hija, que venía corriendo hacia mí. Yo la agarré en brazos y la senté en mi hombro.

- ¿Mousse, dónde estaba? - Me pregunta Satomi, mi esposa. Les dije a ella y a Akiko que iba al baño.

- Lo siento, pero estaba un poco cansado - No tenía ganas de explicar nada, así que empiezo a caminar.

- ¿A dónde vamos ahora papá? - Me pregunta Akiko mientras juega con mis gafas.

- ¿Todavía tienes fuerzas para montar a más atracciones? - Yo como Satomi, estamos agotados, pero ella parece no estarlo.

- Aki-chan, es muy tarde...- Satomi siempre sabe mandar muy bien las indirectas.

- Tu madre tiene razón ¿Por qué no lo dejamos para otro día? - la bajé de mi hombro y me arrodillé para hablarle más claramente - Además, ya gastamos todo el dinero que trajimos.

- Jo... Papá... - Siempre se queja con una cara tan tierna, que uno no sabe cómo negarse. Me miré los bolsillos, pero no tenía más monedas. En cambio tenía una tarjeta de crédito. Y me decidí ir a sacar dinero a un cajero automático.

- Sólo una vuelta más - Le advertí mientras ella saltaba de alegría y salía corriendo a la atracción.

- Le das demasiados caprichos - Me dice Satomi mientras pone una mueca de enfadada.

- Intenta tu negarte - Dije mientras la besaba - Además tú siempre me estás pidiendo dinero - finalicé alzando una carrerilla al cajero.

_Bebe  
te lloré todo un río  
Bebe  
te lloré a reventar_

En el cajero, meto la tarjeta, marco la clave y saco el dinero. Ya listo para alcanzar a mi hija y a mi esposa, me encuentro con alguien. Era ella, no había cambiado nada, aunque su ropa ya no era china, era la misma cara de la que me había enamorado. Su pelo azul, sus ojos azules, y su increíble sonrisa volvían a estar delante mío.

- Shampoo...- sólo alcancé a decir eso

- Hola Mousse - me respondió ella sonriéndome

_Oh no no no  
No tienes corazón  
No te vuelvo amar  
Te lloré todo un río  
Ahora llórame un mar_

Shampoo y yo estábamos sentados en un banco libre que encontramos. Su japonés era mucho mejor que cuando la dejé en Nerima. Me contó que Ranma y Akane se casaron y que tienen dos hijos. Al parecer ya aceptó su derrota contra Akane. Pero seguro que no vino sólo para hablarme de eso.

- Mousse... - Shampoo me agarró de las manos - He venido a buscarte.

- ¿A buscarme? - no sabía muy bien a que se refería.

- He aclarado mis ideas, y sé que siempre estuve enamorada de ti - Me dijo acercándose a mi cara - Vuelve conmigo, Mousse -

- Lo siento Shampoo, te equivocas de nuevo - dije mientras me soltaba de sus manos y me apartaba de su cara.

_Ya no me busques  
ya es muy tarde  
Ya tengo otro amor  
Una chula sirena  
Que nada en mi piel_

Me levanté para mirar al horizonte. Crucé los brazos y me dispuse a hablar, viendo que ella no se levantaba del banco.

- Shampoo, yo estoy casado, y tengo una preciosa hija -

- ¿Qué? - No parecía creérselo

- Shampoo, has llegado tarde. Yo amo a Satomi, y en todo el tiempo que he estado casado me he enamorado cada vez más de ella -

- ¿Satomi es el nombre de tu esposa? - Dijo mientras se levantaba - ¿Satomi es el nombre de esa desgraciada? -

- ¡¡Cállate!! - Se estaba pasando de la raya - ¡¡No vuelvas a insultarla!!

- ¡¡Pues lo es!! ¡¡Tu eres mío Mousse, siempre lo has sido!! -

- No Shampoo te confundes -

_Yo te perdono los rencores  
Solo los dolores  
Mi alma está arañada  
Por el suelo mojado_

- Shampoo, yo no soy rencoroso. Te perdono todo lo que me hiciste pasar en el pasado, ya no me importa - Dije mientras me marchaba

- Pero Mousse, yo te amo, no... ¡¡No te dejaré marchar tan fácilmente!! - Ahora sé lo que sentía Saotome.

- Veo que no has aprendido la lección - Me paré y me di la vuelta - Primero pasó con Saotome, y ahora conmigo -

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- Cuando Ranma y Akane sólo eran prometidos, todo el mundo se oponía a esa alianza. Pero todos sabíamos que no se podría evitar. Incluso Ryoga y Ukyo lo sabían. Pero tú eras la excepción. Tu locura te cegaba. No comprendías que era un amor imposible de conseguir. Y al final se casaron, y no pudiste hacer nada - me di media vuelta y y empecé a caminar - No cometas el mismo error conmigo, no pierdas tu tiempo, ya que no conseguirás nada -

- ¡¡Da igual lo que digas!! ¡¡Yo sé que me amas!! - Dijo mientras se marchaba

_No es justo no beber  
Pero este mundo ya giro  
Y ahora te toco perder_

Ya llegué donde estaba mi pequeña familia. Pero algo había cambiado. Akiko se acercó corriendo. Me abrazó, mientras veía a Satomi corriendo detrás suya.

- Papá ya no quiero subirme a la atracción - Yo me quedé de piedra, no entendía a mi pequeña princesa - Quiero una de esas...- dijo mientras me señalaba una tienda de mascotas

- ¿Una mascota? - Le pregunté a Akiko mientras ésta me tiraba del brazo - No papá... Una gatita

- ¿Una gata? - Yo no sabía qué hacer. Pero vi como venía corriendo Satomi. Ella lo solucionaría.

- Vamos Mousse, cómprala ¿ya? - Ésto era un complot entre madre e hija. Yo no podía negarme a las dos - ¿La vas a comprar cariño?

- Qué remedio... - Dije mientras me introducía y compraba el cachorrillo de gata. Cuando salí con ella, Akiko la agarró enseguida.

- Cariño, deberíamos comprar el perro ahora que la gata es pequeña, para que de mayores no se lleven mal - Satomi me sonreía mientras me decía ésto.

- ¿Qué perro? ¿No me acuerdo haber hablado de un perro? - Ésto se estaba pasando de castaño oscuro.

- En ninguna casa debería faltar un perro - dijo Satomi mientras me agarraba de la mano. Todavía en la conversación, noté como alguien nos seguía, y sabía perfectamente quién era.

- Oye Sato-chan, ¿no has pensado nunca en mudarnos a China? - Dije finalmente antes de doblar la esquina.

_Bebe  
te lloré todo un río  
Bebe  
te lloré a reventar  
Oh no no no  
No tienes corazón  
No te vuelvo amar  
Te lloré todo un río  
Ahora llórame un mar_  
  
Canción utilizada.- **Te lloré un río** de Man

Alguna queja, sugerencia o petición:dragonheart1986hotmail.com  
  


Volver a Songfics... 


	4. Alas de Ángel

**_ALAS DE ÁNGEL_**

_Ya no puedo darte el corazón  
Iré donde quieran mis botas  
Y si quieres que te diga que hay que hacer  
Te diré que apuestes por mi derrota_

Me miro en el espejo, mientras que me ajusto el traje. Siempre recordaré cómo llegué aquí. Fue después de dejar a Ukyo. Nuestro pequeño romance no duró mucho. Yo todavía quería a Akane, y ella, daba la impresión de amar a otro. Por eso lo dejamos. Después de eso y de pensarlo mucho, decidí ir a China a solucionar lo de mi maldición. Pero Akane se interpuso en mi camino.

- Ranma, ¿a dónde vas? - Me preguntó con ojos confundidos

- Voy a China, Akane - Lo tenía decidido, además me ayudaría a pensar.

- ¿Y cuándo volverás? -

- No lo sé, ni siquiera sé si volveré... - Yo ya me disponía a marcharme. Pero ella me retuvo

- Espera... - Me dijo agarrándome del brazo.

_Quítate la ropa, así está bien  
No dejes nada por hacer  
Si has venido a comprarme, lárgate  
Si vas a venir conmigo, agárrate_

Akane se marchó a su habitación, para volver con una gran maleta. Después de inspeccionarla a fondo, me di media vuelta.

- Ni lo sueñes, va a ser peligroso - Ya adivinaba sus intenciones. No quería que viniera conmigo.

- Yo sé cuidarme sola, no te preocupes por eso - Me dijo intentando darme la vuelta. Pero yo me negaba, no quería mirarla a los ojos.

- Pero quizás no vuelva - Le dije, para que el recuerdo de su familia le hiciera reflexionar. Pero me miró a los ojos.

- Déjame ir contigo - Sólo con la manera que me lo dijo, y con esos ojos, tuve que aceptar.

- De acuerdo - No pude negarme. Y hacía nos dirigimos a China.

_Larguémonos, chica hacia el mar  
No hay amanecer en esta ciudad  
Y no se yo si nací para correr  
Pero quizás si que nací para apostar_

Pero al volver de China, todo era diferente. Mi amor por ella se amplió, ya no podía separarme de Akane. Pero tenía miedo de confesarle lo que sentía, después de lo que pasó la primera que fuimos novios, no sabía si me aceptaría de nuevo. Pero fue ella quien me confesó su amor, el cual yo acepté. A los seis meses, nuestros padres decidieron casarnos. Yo no sabía si casarme o no. Pero Akane aceptó encantada.

_Sé que ya nada va a ocurrir  
Pero ahora estoy contra las cuerdas  
Y no veo ni una forma de salir  
Pero voy a apostar fuerte mientras pueda_

Y llegó el gran día, me encuentro en una habitación de la iglesia. Akane decidió hacerlo al estilo occidental, sin que nadie le reprochara. Ya bastante consiguieron con que dejemos que nos casemos.

- Hijo ya es la hora - Mi madre también está preciosa. Yo salgo sin ningún temor, ya nada puede detener. Ukyo, se marchó de Nerima. Shampoo, según dicen, se volvió a China. Pero yo creo que fue a buscar a Mousse. Mousse se casó con una tal Satomi hace medio año. Kuno y Kodachi, se han ido de viaje a EE.UU. Y Ryoga, no ha vuelto en tres años. Cómo me gustaría que estuvieran aquí. En conclusión, nada puede romper este momento. Y ya no puedo volverme hacia atrás. Es hora de asumir mi decisión.

Llegué al altar, donde me espera el sacerdote y mi padre.

- ¿Lo tienes todo? - me pregunta papá. Yo asiento con la cabeza. Él me sonríe - Suerte - dijo justo antes de que empezara la sintonía del órgano.

_Larguémonos, chica hacia el mar  
No hay amanecer en esta ciudad  
Y no se yo si nací para correr  
Pero quizás si que nací para apostar_

Akane aparece con una gran vestido de boda. Era blanco, y con una cola en forma de dos alas de ángel. Estaba hermosa. Pero una niña que no conocía agarraba la cola de Akane. Se parecía mucho a Mousse. Miro a todos los presentes, y encuentro al padre. Mousse me sonríe, mientras agarraba la mano de su esposa. A su lado estaba Ukyo, que me hacía señales con la mano. En la entrada se presentaba Akari montada en su cerdo, y también Shampoo, que parece que no ha visto a Mousse. La abuela de Shampoo observaba en una esquina de la iglesia, y el maestro brinda con sake en la otra esquina. Taro fumaba apoyado en el portón de la entrada, y Ryuu Kumon ignora los comentarios de Shinosuke. Todos estaban aquí, sin ni siquiera avisar. Me sentía muy feliz, pero todavía faltaba algo. Ryoga no se presentó a la boda. Ryoga, tu deberías ser el primero que debería estar aquí, siento que no estés.

Akane ya ha llegado al altar, y me sonríe. El cura empieza a hablar mientras que yo juego con los dedos, hasta que el sacerdote hace la pregunta del siglo.

- ¿Ranma Saotome, quieres tomar a Akane Tendo como esposa, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte os separe?- Ya habíamos ensayado ésto muchas veces, pero esta vez dudé. Todos esperaban mi contestación. Yo sonrío levemente doy mi opinión - Sí, quiero - En ese momento, mi madre estalló a llorar mientras que Kasumi la consolaba.

- ¿Y tú, Akane Tendo, quieres tomar a Ranma como esposo, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte os separe?- Akane me agarra de la mano, para, sin dudarlo, contestar - Sí quiero -

- ... Esto... las alianzas... - Yo me percaté de que me había olvidado que debía ponerle la alianza a Akane. Las saqué rápidamente para encajar los anillos en nuestras manos.

- Si alguien tiene que objetar algo a esta santa alianza que hable ahora, o que calle para siempre... - Nadie habla en estos momentos, con lo cual el cura sonríe.

- Pues... Puede besar a la novia - El cura cierra el libro, mientras que yo agarro Akane y le doy un gran beso, ante los gritos de la multitud.

_Ya no puedo darte el corazón  
Perdí mi apuesta con el rock 'n' roll  
Es la ley la que tengo que pagar  
Y ya no tiene sentido abandonar  
Ya no tiene sentido abandonar  
Oh, no, late el corazón..._  
  
Canción utilizada.- **Apuesta por el rock 'n' roll** de Héroes del Silencio

Volver a Songfics... 


	5. Cartas de Invitación

**_CARTAS DE INVITACI"N_**

_Cómo quieres ser mi amiga  
Si por ti daría la vida,  
Si confundo tu sonrisa  
Por camelo si me miras._

Miro a mi alrededor, buscando algo que me tranquilice la mente. Siempre los mismos bosques. La casa del abuelo, el valle Ryûgenzawa, la fuente. Por culpa de eso, apenas puedo salir unos días de este lugar. Una herida de pequeño, que me hace dolerme por dentro, y tener que beber de la Fuente de la Vida. Pero gracias a eso, conocí a la chica más maravillosa del mundo. La que me robó el corazón desde mi infancia. Por ella daría todo lo que tengo. Por una sonrisa suya, mi vida. Pero ahora...

_Razón y piel,  
Difícil mezcla.  
Agua y sed,  
Serio problema._

"Para Shinosuke" pone la carta ya abierta que tengo en mi mano. Por su aroma y su letra, sé que es de ella. Con las ilusiones que tenía al recibirla. Fueron tantas, que escribí una carta de contestación incluso antes de leer que me enviaba. Más bien, una carta de declaración. Una carta donde puse todo lo que le agradecía que me viniera a ayudar, y también, todo lo que sentía por ella. Fue una confesión bastante extensa, de unas dos caras. Puse la dirección, y una dedicatoria rápida, y salté a enviarla por correo. Pero antes de salir, me tropecé con la otra carta. En esos instantes me había olvidado completamente de la carta de ella. Y sin duda tenía ganas de leerla. La abrí delicadamente, para no romperla y así poder conservarla. Pero mis ilusiones se fueron cayendo poco a poco, al principio por sólo encontrarme una tarjeta pequeña, por ver que ésta empezaba por las palabras "Para el señor/ora" y a continuación, en bolígrafo azul mi nombre, Shinosuke. Pero todo se desmoronó cuando leí lo que ponía.

_Como quieres ser mi amiga  
Si por ti me perdería,  
Si confundo tus caricias  
Por camelo si me mimas_

Y aquí estoy, armando una pequeña hoguera para quemar las hojas que he barrido, con las dos cartas en la mano. La mía y la de ella. O mejor dicho, la de ellos. Resultó que la tan alabada carta, era una invitación. Una invitación para su boda. Para su boda con su prometido. Para su boda con alguien que no soy yo.

_Pasión y leí,  
Difícil mezcla.  
Agua y sed  
Serio problema_

Aunque creía que era una declaración, o por lo menos una carta para hablarme y saludarme, resultó ser todo lo contrario. Una carta que me advertía que ya no debería soñar mas con ella. Con sus besos, con sus caricias. Ahora sólo puedo arrepentirme por no haber actuado antes. Debería ser yo el que estuviera en el altar con ella. Pero sin embargo, aquí estoy. En medio de ningún sitio, con una carta de declaración a alguien que está a punto de casarse.

_Cuando uno tiene sed  
Pero el agua no está cerca,  
Cuando uno quiere beber,  
Pero el agua no esta cerca_

La hoguera que he creado ya alcanza un nivel aceptable, y las hojas empiezan a consumirse rápidamente. Aunque todavía queda para rato. Mientras tanto, en mis bolsillos toqueteo levemente las cartas. La carta con una invitación dura, plastificada. Y mi carta con una declaración suave, que se podía deshacer en mi mano. Agarro la invitación y la leo de nuevo. Es estúpido quedarse de brazos cruzados en un momento como este. Podría enviarle la carta de declaración, y unirme a los que seguramente impedirán la boda. O por lo menos lo intentarán impedir. Porque es de saber que esa pareja no es muy bien acogida por sus amistades. Pero aún así se casarán.

_Que hacer, tú lo sabes  
Conservar la distancia,  
Renunciar a lo natural,  
Y dejar que el agua corra._

Levanto las dos cartas y las miro. La invitación, y la declaración. Supongo que ella me envió la invitación porque le importo, y porque me considera alguien importante. Si no, ¿para qué enviármela?. Porque si me la envía por el simple hecho de ser educada, pues se la podría haber guardado. Aunque ella no es así.

- En fin... - digo en voz alta a la vez que tiro una de las cartas a la hoguera. Supongo que ya no se puede hacer nada. No me rindo, al contrario, ésto me ha dado fuerzas para continuar. Supongo que será feliz, y lo mejor será no inmiscuirme en su felicidad. Miro de nuevo la hoguera y sonrío levemente al ver la carta. En unas letras en tinta se puede leer todavía "Para Akane Tendo". Ésto me hace sonreír al recordar todas las cosas que le puse en la ya incinerada carta.

- Feliz boda, Akane - digo al cielo, esperando que me escuche

_Cómo quieres ser mi amiga,  
Cuando esta carta recibas,  
un mensaje hay entre líneas,  
Cómo quieres ser mi amiga..._  
  
Canción utilizada.- **Agua** de Jarabe de Palo

Alguna queja, sugerencia o petición: dragonheart1986hotmail.com   
  


Volver a Songfics... 


	6. El Viento sigue Soplando

_**EL VIENTO SIGUE SOPLANDO**_

_¿Es esto vida real?  
¿Es sólo fantasía?  
Atrapado en un derrumbamiento  
Escapo de la realidad  
Abre tus ojos  
Mira los cielos y ve_

Es curioso que la primera pregunta que me cuestionara cuando desperté fuera "¿Dónde estoy?". Ni en la muerte consigo encontrar el camino correcto. Pero después de unos minutos, conseguí estabilizarme. Los inconfundibles pitidos de la maquina controladora del pulso, junto a el olor a medicina y las paredes blancas, deduje que estaba en una clínica. ¿Cuál? No importa. Mi camino a la muerte ha sido frustrado. ¿Frustración? ¿Desilusión? Tampoco. Ningún sentimiento pasa por mi mente y mi corazón. Un blanco profundo inunda mis sentimientos, y sólo soy consciente del paso del tiempo, gracias a los pitidos de la máquina. Pero también, noto una presencia. Una presencia, aunque ahora relajada. Está durmiendo. Su aura, aunque todavía indefinida, me resulta conocida. Muy conocida. Muevo un brazo, y me quejo con la garganta, para comprobar que todos mis sentidos funcionan perfectamente. Y con esto la persona despierta. Por el sonido de su despertar, sé que es mujer. No sé si no puedo, o simplemente no me atrevo, pero no miro su cara, si sigo mirando al techo de la habitación, esperando. El silencio se hizo presente varios segundos. A continuación, se oyeron sollozos. Las lágrimas se oyeron caer, y en seguida la chica se desplomó sobre mí, llorando, e inundándome de su dolor.

- ¡Desgraciado!… ¡Maldito infeliz!... ¡¿En qué pensabas?¡… ¡¿Pretendías dejarme sola! Maldita sea… - Se quejaba, entre sollozos. No sabía si sonreír o quedarme como estaba. No sabía qué hacer. Seguía teniendo la mente en blanco. Sólo atiné a decir una palabra.

- Ukyo… -

_Soy sólo un pobre chico, no necesito simpatía  
Porque fácil vengo, fácil voy  
Un poco alto, un poco bajo  
De la manera que el viento sople no me importa a mí, mí._

Yo y Ukyo hemos tenido una relación bastante apegada desde un tiempo atrás hasta ahora. Más bien, una relación en la que uno se desahogaba con el otro, pero a la vez se apoyaba, para seguir caminando. Hasta unos años, hemos corrido detrás de Akane y Ranma respectivamente, cada uno a su manera. Pero llegó el día en que la cosa empezó a mejorar. Shampoo había decidido acabar con su compromiso de repente. Los motivos, que por ahora no han estado muy claros, fueron suficientes como para que Ukyo se diera cuenta que había llegado el momento de actuar. Me convenció para que le confesara a Akane mis sentimientos, y por eso estuvimos muchos meses preparándolo. Pero justo cuando estaba todo listo, supimos que Ranma y Akane ya se habían declarado. Eran una pareja formal. Curiosamente, aunque a mí se me cayó el mundo encima, a Ukyo no le afectó tanto. Vivimos un tiempo juntos, y teóricamente seguimos haciéndolo.

Un día, sin esperarlo, Ranma y Akane se separaron, y con algunos arreglos por mi parte, convencí a Ranma para que se fuera con Ukyo. Y yo así quedarme con Akane. Pero Akane sólo me utilizó para darle celos a Ranma. Y éste a su vez, me aseguró que Ukyo parecía no estar muy en la labor, que más bien parecía estar enamorada de otra persona. Después de eso desaparecí unos años. Pero cuando volví con la ultima esperanza que me quedaba, me enteré de que Akane y Ranma ya se habían casado. Perdí la cordura, me emborraché, y me suicidé. O por lo menos lo intenté, pero al ver a Ukyo a mi lado se ve que es evidente que fallé en mi intento.

- Ukyo… yo… intenté suicidarme… -

- Lo sé Ryoga… Yo misma vi cómo lo hacías –

_Mamá, solo maté a un hombre  
Puse una pistola contra su cabeza  
Apreté el gatillo, ahora está muerto  
Mamá, la vida ha comenzado  
Pero ahora tengo que irme y tirarlo todo_

Desde que me desperté, Ukyo ha venido todos los días. Yo creía que se había marchado de Nerima, pero según ella, se intentó marchar hace una semana, pero como me encontró, me llevó enseguida a una clínica. Afortunadamente, parece que por la borrachera fallé el tiro.

- ¿Se lo has dicho a alguien? – le pregunté un día.

- No. No me moví de aquí hasta que te despertaste… - Me contestó.

Desde que me he despertado, parece que me he desprendido de todo lo que ha pasado. Como si hubiera sido otra vida, y que ya no me interesara. Mis sentimientos han desaparecido. Darse cuenta de que has estado tan cerca de la muerte es algo traumático. Es como una bomba, que cuando explota, no queda nada de ella.

_Mamá, ooo  
No quise hacerte llorar  
Si no vuelvo mañana a esta hora  
Continúa, continúa, como si nada realmente importara_

A veces, cuando está conmigo, se pone a llorar de repente, sin motivo aparente. Y cuando le pregunto, me insulta. Se ve que todavía está dolida por lo que hice. No sólo abandoné sin ni siquiera despedirme de ella. Si no que cuando ella intenta dejarlo todo, y continuar, yo vuelvo, y la hago pasar un mal rato que nunca olvidará. Pero en esos momentos siempre le sonrío, y le doy las gracias. Y por muchas lágrimas que tenga, ella siempre termina sonriéndome. Por lo que me ha dicho, ha vuelto a abrir el restaurante, y por eso no viene tan a menudo. Antes, se pasaba todo el día conmigo, pero ahora, parece que está más tranquila, y solamente viene unas horas por la tarde.

_Demasiado tarde, mi hora ha llegado  
Envía escalofríos debajo de mi espina  
Mi cuerpo me duele todo el tiempo  
Adiós a todos - Me tengo que ir  
Tengo que dejarlos y enfrentar de cara a la verdad_

Ya falta poco para que me den el alta. Me han revisado física y psicológicamente, y parece que todo fue un susto. Pero aún no se lo he dicho a Ukyo. No sé por qué, pero no me imagino su reacción. Ni siquiera sé lo que haré yo. Lo más probable, es que salga de Nerima de una vez y para siempre.

- ¿Cómo has estado Ryoga? – Me pregunta Ukyo entrando en la habitación. Ya no me sorprendía tanto el hecho de que entrara sin tocar, como si de su propia casa se tratara. Pero su manera de tratarme también. De lo enfadada y seria que solía venir, ha terminado trayendo una sonrisa y una alegría que siempre agradeceré.

- Qué feliz estás hoy… ¿Qué? ¿Te has echado algún novio? – Le digo, como siempre, de broma. Ella, como hace comúnmente, se ríe por lo bajo, y después me saca la lengua; todo esto, mientras pone flores en un florero.

- Hoy me he encontrado con Akane… - Dijo, poniéndose seria un momento – Me ha dicho que habló contigo hace unas semanas ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –

- No lo veía necesario… -

- Fue el mismo día que… - Ukyo tragó saliva – Y por eso he llegado a la conclusión yo sola… -

- Ella no tuvo nada que ver, estaba borracho, simplemente – Respondí echándome a un lado de la cama, y acurrucándome.

- Me dijo que intentaste declararte, y que te explicó que ya se habían casado, por eso… - Muchas cosas se despertaron en mi cabeza. Recuerdos, sensaciones, amarguras, mientras el silencio invadía la habitación.

- ¿Por qué no los detuviste? – Le pregunté.

_Mamá, (De la manera que el viento sopla)  
No quiero morir  
A veces deseo no haber nacido_

- Ryoga, han pasado muchas cosas desde que tú te fuiste. Ranma y Akane se casaron, pero ya nadie impedía su felicidad. Nos hemos dado cuanta de muchas cosas. Algunos han abandonado, otros, han cambiado de amor… -

- Nadie me apoyaba ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir? –

- Yo te apoyo Ryoga, siempre lo he hecho, pero… - Ukyo se sentó en la cama. Me acarició el pelo, como a veces me hacía, y me desabrochó la pañoleta, para atármela de nuevo, más firme que antes.

Yo no podía aguantarme más. Me incorporé y agarrándola de los hombros la mira a la cara.

- ¿Por qué nadie los detuvo? ¿Por qué? Cómo me pude esforzar tanto en separarlos, para que después todo se fastidiara. ¿No conseguí que saliera contigo? ¿Por qué no lo aprovechaste? – Ukyo, sorprendida me miraba. Pero su sorpresa, inexplicablemente se convirtió en seriedad, casi en furia.

- ¡¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar pensando en ella! ¡Se ha ido Ryoga, está casada, es feliz! ¡Abandona de una vez! –

Se apartó de mí y se puso de pie. Yo me quedé mirándola, se nota que no me entendía.

- Te equivocas. Yo ya he empezado a olvidar a Akane, Ukyo. Sólo me siento vencido, solo, como un muerto en vida. Regresé con la última esperanza que tenía de ser feliz. Ya no me queda nada. Y cuando te ves en este estado, no sabes ni para qué has nacido – Le dije, mientras me miraba atónita – Dentro de unos días me dan el alta, y no creo tener fuerzas para enfrentarme al mundo de nuevo… -

_Veo la pequeña silueta de un hombre  
Scaramouch, scaramouch, ¿harás un escándalo?  
Rayos y relámpagos, me asustan mucho, mucho  
Galileo, Galileo  
Galileo, Galileo  
Galileo Fígaro – magnífico_

- Ryoga, te queda mucha vida por delante – Me dijo, sentándose otra vez en la cama – Tendrás muchas oportunidades de ser feliz. Eres un chico encantador, bueno y amable, hay que ser tonta para no enamorarse de ti – Me dijo – Si quieres, por mientras puedes quedarte en mi casa… -

- No hace falta que me consueles… - Le dije mientras miraba a otro lado.

- Vamos, tienes muchas mujeres a tu alrededor… Puedes enamorarte de otra… - Ukyo esperaba mi contestación, pero al ver que no se la daba, se puso de pie y miró por la ventana – Tienes a Shampoo…, tienes a Akari… -

- Ninguna como Akane… - le dije, intentando que lo dejara.

- Me tienes a mí… - Finalizó. Y los dos nos callamos. Lo había escuchado perfectamente, pero no sabía si lo estaba mal interpretando, o simplemente lo dijo por decirlo. Me giré lentamente, para poder verla. Tenía miedo de espantarla. Seguía mirando de perfil la ventana, pero la veía muy sonrojada.

- Ukyo ¿qué… - Intentaba conseguir que me repitiera lo que me había dicho.

- Ryoga, ¿Qué es lo que tiene Akane que no tenga yo? ¿Por qué todo el mundo que amo está enamorado de ella? –

_Pero soy sólo un pobre muchacho y nadie me ama  
Él es sólo un pobre muchacho de una pobre familia  
Perdónale la vida por su monstruosidad  
Fácil vengo fácil voy - ¿me dejarás ir?_

Creo que cuando me dijo eso, montón de imágenes se me venían a la cabeza, sobre todo del tiempo que pasé con Ukyo. Aunque había algo en mí que no terminaba por aceptarlo, no era tan descabellado pensar que Ukyo se hubiera enamorado de mí. Al fin y al cabo, rechazó a Ranma. Y se quedó en Nerima porque me encontró.

- Ukyo, tú también eres una gran mujer, incluso mejor que Akane… - Le dije, mientras mi cabeza seguía siendo un lío – conseguirás el amor de quien te propongas.

- ¿Incluso el tuyo? – Ya estaba demasiado claro. Ukyo entendió que debía dármelo todo masticado para que mi cabeza se diera cuenta.

Ella, muy sonrojada se puso en la puerta, y se dio la media vuelta, para mirarme de nuevo.

- Te quedarás conmigo ¿no? Cuando tengas el alta, te vendré a recoger – Me dijo, lo más roja que pudo, mientras yo la miraba, sorprendido, pero también sonrojado. Y así se fue.

_Bismillah! No - no te dejaremos ir - dejarlo ir  
Bismillah! no te dejaremos ir - dejarlo ir  
Bismillah! No - no te dejaremos ir - dejarme ir  
No te dejaremos ir - dejarme ir (nunca)  
Nunca dejarte ir - dejarme ir  
Nunca dejarme ir  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no -  
Oh ,madre mía, madre mía, madre mía déjame ir  
Belcebú tiene un diablo apartado para mí  
Para mí  
Para mí_

Tres día tardaron en darme el alta, tres día interminables, en donde Ukyo no apareció, pero que sin duda habló con los médicos para saber la fecha exacta de mi partida. Pero en estos días, muchas cosas se me han pasado por la cabeza. Pesándolo, he llegado a la conclusión de que he hecho sufrir a Ukyo más de lo que pensaba. La abandoné hace dos años, intenté que saliera con Ranma en contra de su voluntad mientras ella me veía felizmente con Akane. No sólo eso, cuando vuelvo a Nerima, no me digno a saludarla, además de acabar intentándome suicidar delante de ella. Y sin embargo, sigue queriéndome. Yo también la quiero, lo sé, incluso puede que me esté enamorando de ella. Pero no creo merecerla. Ukyo se merece algo mejor que un ermitaño cobarde como yo, lo único que sabe hacer es llorar y hacerse la víctima. Por eso, la decisión de irme de una vez de Nerima sigue en mi mente, porque es lo mejor para los dos. Pero en esos momentos siempre se me viene un último pensamiento a la cabeza. "¿Serás capaz de abandonarla otra vez? ¿De hacerla sufrir?"

_Pues tú piensas que puedes apedrearme y escupirme en el ojo  
Pues tú piensas que puedes amarme y dejarme morir  
Oh nena - no puedes hacerme esto nena  
Simplemente tengo que salir - sólo tengo que salir de aquí_

Al fin he salido del hospital. Y estoy en el Dôjo Tendo, por última vez. Dejo una carta debajo de la puerta, para Akane, y salgo del jardín. En ella le he escrito muchas cosas, pero sobre todo mi despedida. No quiero seguir enamorado de ella, y supongo que así cierro definitivamente este tema en mi corazón. Pero claramente no ha sido la única carta que he dejado. También he dejado una para Ukyo, que escribí anoche. A las 6 de la mañana, cuando legalmente ya podía irme, me vestí rápidamente y dejé la carta en la cama, antes de agarrar mis cosas y partir. ¿La habrá leído? Pronto lo sabremos. Es muy cobarde por mi parte dejarle la decisión a ella, pero realmente no quiero quedarme en Nerima más. Por eso, aunque me cueste encontraré el camino.

- Ya estoy lista… - Oigo una voz a mi derecha. Sin darme cuenta, ya había llegado al restaurante de Ukyo. Como le pedí en la carta, ya había cerrado definitivamente el Uchan's. En consigo llevaba una mochila. Nada más verme me agarró del brazo.

- ¿Nos vamos ya? – La miré, y al ver su cara de felicidad, ya se me despejaron las dudas. Tomó mi pañoleta, que había traído en el bolsillo hasta ese momento, y miré al horizonte.

- Nos vamos ya… - Dije, y finalmente, los dos partimos de Nerima, sin ninguna duda ni preocupación, ya que sabemos que estando o sin estar, el viento seguirá soplando.

_Nada importa realmente  
Todo el mundo lo puede ver  
Nada importa realmente  
Nada me importa realmente  
A mí_

…_De la manera que sople el viento..._

Canción utilizada: **Bohemian** **Rhapsody** de Queen

Alguna queja, sugerencia o 


	7. Equilibrios del Corazón

**EQUILIBRIOS DEL CORAZÓN**

- Tienes que comprenderlo Mousse – Me decía Shampoo. Siempre me decía lo mismo. Desde el día que llegue a Japón.

- ¿Qué tengo que comprender? – Le pregunto - ¿Qué tiene Ranma que no tenga yo? –

- No sé, Mousse, no lo sé. Es algo, que no sabría explicarte. Una sustancia tal que me hace no ver a otro chico. ¿Tan difícil es entenderlo? –

- No lo creas… - Le dije yo. No se si le resultará evidente que es lo mismo queme pasa a mi con ella.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué me haces la misma pregunta una y otra vez? –

- No… No lo sé… -

- Mousse… - Shampoo se puso de pié. Estábamos en el parque, en un banco. Vi como se levantaba y quedaba a contra luz con el sol poniéndose – Verás, no te voy a decir lo que hacer y lo que no hacer. No te puedo decir que pasará mañana. Pero estoy segura de mis sentimientos, y por ahora, eso no va a cambiar -

_Mientras tú haces bonitos discursos_

_Estoy siendo cortado en jirones._

Y así me dejó, tirado en el parque. Y lo peor es que no puedo culparla. Tiene razón. La entiendo perfectamente. Hasta hace poco, Ranma y Akane tenían la relación que todo el mundo conocía. Una relación de amor no declarado, que a todos los que le rodeaba hacía daño. Sin embargo, siempre pensamos que acabarían por confesarse. Y dios, que equivocados estábamos. Una discusión. Una discusión cualquiera, nadie sabe que exactamente, rompió definitivamente esa relación. Con el tiempo, Akane terminó con Ryoga, que había aprovechado la ocasión para confesarse. Y Ranma, el afortunado Saotome, con Ukyo. Era evidente que Ryoga y Ukyo estaba tramando un plan para separarlos, y parece que acabó dando sus frutos.

No obstante, a mí quien me preocupa es Shampoo. Después de esperar tanto una oportunidad clara, Saotome vuelve a dejarla de lado. ¿Podía esperarme tristeza? ¿Alegría? ¿Pena? ¿Algún sentimiento? Porque no los hubo. No hubo cambios. Si no es luchar contra Akane es contra Ukyo. Le da igual. Eso es lo que descubrí. Y me duele.

¿Hay algo que pueda esperar? ¿Algo que diga que aun tengo esperanza? Porque no lo encentro. El balance de mi felicidad se inclina a un lado o a otro si ella me sonríe o no. El balance del suyo siempre esta al mismo lado. ¿Cuál será el verdadero sentimiento de amor? ¿El mío o el suyo?

_Me das de comer a los leones._

_Un balance delicado. _

Shampoo pelea contra Ukyo ante un Ranma que intenta separarlas. La observo de lejos, de un árbol más allá de donde puedan notar mi presencia. Y viendo esta escena, tan usual como extraña, sigo con mis preguntas. La amo, pero a veces la odio. La deseo y a la vez no quiero saber nada de ella. Esa es la balanza tan extraña en el que estoy sentado. La veo pelearse y querer a otra persona, Mientras yo poco a poco decido si amarla u odiarla. Ella no se da cuenta, ni creo que le interese. Esta es mi penuria. Algo que debo decidir yo solo. Al igual que Shampoo tiene la suya.

Ranma se casará, eso lo sabe todo el mundo. Y se casará con Akane, creo yo. Da igual cuantas vueltas den. Cuantas discusiones o relaciones tengan. Pero presiento que se casarán. Es de algo que estoy seguro. ¿Merece Shampoo pelear en una situación así? No se da cuenta de la realidad. Ranma no la quiere, ni nunca lo hará. ¿Porqué seguir con todo esto?

- ¡Ranma es mío! ¡Lucharé por él! – Grita Shampoo. La oigo perfectamente de este lejano lugar. Y es en ese momento en que caigo en la cuenta de que somos iguales. No tal para cual. Sino iguales.

_Y esto solo me hace sentir como platos giratorios,_

_Estoy viviendo en un país de nubes cuco,_

¿Por qué no me di cuenta? ¿Realmente soy tan ciego? ¿Y no vi que lo que critico a Shampoo es lo mismo que cualquiera puede criticarme a mí? La amo, y no la puedo dejar. Se que no soy correspondido, y sigo ahí. Igual que ella.

Soy Shampoo. Tan enamorado de ella. Tan patético como ella. Pero si algo me convierte en un ser más patético, es que, a mi nadie me ama. No hay nadie que esté esperando a que deje esta locura y busque otra salida.

La pelea continua cuando decido salir de allí. No se como acabará, pero seguramente no cambiará nada de la situación. Nada de nada.

- Perdona… - Escucho a mis espaldas. Una chica. Que poco después se convertiría en la chica

Satomi. Quien me iba a decir que ese nombre cambiaria mi vida.

_Y esto solo me hace sentir como platos giratorios,_

…_Mi cuerpo flota en el río turbio…_

Canción utilizada: **Like** **Spinning Plates** de Radiohead

Alguna queja, sugerencia o petición: 


End file.
